Eponine and Enjolras: A Heart Full of Love That Will Go On
by Marius Pepemercy
Summary: In a time of darkness and poverty, a young golden haired revolutionary has a chance encounter with a radiant dark haired girl. Enjolras is focussed on Liberty, France and Patria, but can this extraordinary, beautiful, intelligent, amazing, radiant girl change all that? Eponine is pining over Marius. Can this passionate, fiery and intense man change all that? Please Read & Review
1. Prologue

Prolougue:

Midnight, Paris - April 1832.

In the deep, dazzling moonlight a dark figure walked down the street. His firey golden hair sparks in the sunlight. His deep cerulean eyes were focusssed on the uneven cobblestones of Paris. Their were to many thoughts swirling around behind those bright lush emerald green eyes of his. His mind was focussed on revolution, liberty, Patria and France. Then suddenly, the man bumped into a woman heading in the opposite direction. "Oh my! I am terribly sorry" the man said, with turquoise orbs smouldering with revolutionary fervour, "I didnt mean to bump into you."

"That's okay" A deep melodious british accent purred.

"Thank you Comrade, my name is Enjolras and I-" He paused, mouth gaping. For standing infront of him was a goddess among women - that is- if goddesses lived in the slums of had midnight black hair, tumbling down her shoulders, rich chocolate brown eyes which hid a deep intelligence and the grit of the Parisian slums covered her pale, flawless skin.

"My name is Eponine. And you what?" She smirked flirtatiously.

"I would be honored to have you come to a meeting I am running. That is, if you would like to attend." Enjolras said intentsly

"Well I could be honored to attend. What would the meeting be about?"

"Saving the poor people of Paris. Liberty. Patria. France." Enjolras shouted passionately.

"Wait. Are you speaking of Les Amis de L'ABC?" Eponine said, beautiful blue eyes widening.

"Indeed I am!" Enjolras said, his own beautiful brown eyes narrowing in confusion.

"Nothing, I just have a friend who is a part of that group."

"Oh what's his name?"

"Marius. Marius Pontmercy." Eponine blushed

"Oh. Him." Enjolras said angrily, feeling irrationally jealous that such a booby would make this Aphrodity blush like this.

"Yeah." She smiled shyly. "So where is this meeting?"

"At the cafe Museum"

"I will surely to be they're."


	2. Chapter 1: Revolution Brews

Chapter 1: Revolution Brews

CHAPTER 1: Revolution Brews

At the meeting Eponine got to see the ABC society at work.

Enjolras, was the leader and was a passionate and angry man. The other members of Les Amis de L'AbC were Combferre, Courfeyrac, Jehan Prouvare, Feuilly,, Bahorel, Jolly-and-Bossuet and Grantaire. Combeferre was very intelligent, Coufeyrac was very flirtatious, Jehan Prouvaire was a sensitive sole, Fuilly was really poor, Bahorel was really violent, Jolly was very hypochondriac, Bossuet just kind of followed Jolly around and Grantaire was hella drunk. Eponine fitted in perfectly. She and Enjolras had great chemistry. Everytime Enjolras's arguments were challenged, Eponine was totally capable of stepping in and strengthening his points. About halfway through the meeting Marius stumbled in.

"Guys! You wouldn't believe the most amazing girl I saw she-"

"SHUT UP MARIUS" Everyone screamed

"Go talk to Courfeyrac or somthing" Enjolras muttered, feeling jealous of the way Eponine's eyes followed Marius around the room.

"Yeah Marius!" Corfeyrac patted the seat next to him, seductively waggling his eyebrows.

"Oh beeeeeeeee nice Enjololololrasssssssssssss!" Grantaire slurred drunkenly "Just because you are to busy too understand romanceeeeee doesn't't meen everyone else is."

"We should all be focussing on our true goal! REVOLTION! Feeding the poor! Clothing the hungry! Our little lives don't count at all." Enjolras roared passionately.

"You can sayy thaaaaaat again ayyy." Grantaire slurred drunkenly, drinking deeply from another bottle. He stared longingly at Enjolras, in a totally brotherly way.

"Do you ever do anything apart from drink?" Enjolras said passionately.

Grantaire fell down on the table, dead asleep. Jehan wept sensitively at the sight. Jolly wondered if Grantaire had the plague. Bossuet followed Joly as he ran away screaming. Eponine, using her intense knowledge of street medicine, doused him in cold water to wake him up.

After the meeting Enjolras intensely sat alone by himself on his own. Ever since his youth all he ever cared about was France. Patria was his mistress, liberty his lover, France his more-than-friend, but now this girl, this one amazing, fantastic, intelligent, flirtatious, poor, violent girl was changing his life. Eponine was all he could think about. "ENJOLRAS, ARE YOU OKAY?" Marius cried

"Shut up Marius." Said Enjolras furiously.

"No, but I too have a clash of ideals!" Marius said "I cannot choose between my sweet Closet and the cause."

"Do you ever do anything other than wine, you useless puppy?" Enjolras could not believe how dense and ignorant one man could be.

"I am sorry, I will go sit in the corner."

"You do that."

Enjolras sighed, nobody understood what it was like to have a conflicting clash of ideals.

Enjolras continued simmering at the table. Would he have to chose between Eponine and France? And if he had to could he?

Combferre ran into the now empty, with the exception of the still smouldering Enjolras and the whimpering Marius, Cafe Musain. "Enjolras!" he cried intellingently "General Leqmarue is sick."

"WHAT?"

"He has caught the Collera going around the city."  
"But he is this only politician who cares about us"

"Yes"

"He is the only non-corrupt goverment official." Enjolras said intentsly.

Combeferre nodded gravy.

"We must call an emergency meeting immediately."

All of Les Amis de L'ABCD sat at the Cafe Museum. Combeferre was reading, Courfeyrac was flirting, Jehan Provaire was thinking about flowers and crying, Bahorel was punching somebody, Foilly was trying to earn money, Joly was coughing, Bossuet was being bald and Grantaire was drinking. Enjolras was pacing darmatically. "Stop!" Eponine cried prettily. "We have been called for a raisin".

"Yes we have." Enjoras cried "A very good resin."

"Tell them what you told me." Enjolras ordered Combefair.

"General Lemark has chollera."

Everyone gasped, except Grantaire who started to hiccup.

"Whoooooose *HIC*Geneeral *HIC* Lemark?" Grantaire slurred drukenly.

"The only man who cares for us, except for Emperor Neapolitan!" Cried Marius from his corner.

"Shut up Marius!" Cried the Amys. Eponine said it sadly.

 _Such compassion!_ Thought Enjolras _She is so nice to_ _ **Marius**_ _. It is such a pity she cares about him._ Enjolras stood ready to share his plan.

"General Lemark is fully sick!" he cried. "Because we cannot cure the deadly and fatal chollera he will probably die. Even Eponine's brilliant knolledge of medicine cannot save him."

"No!" gasped all the Amis,

"YES!" yelled Enjolras.

Jehan started crying again.

"BUT I HAVE A PLAN!" Enjolras yelled.

"What is it?" The amis asked.

"We will start a revolution!" Enjolras yelled.

"Yeah!" The aims cried.

"How?" Combeferre asked intelligently.

"We will rally the people at General Lemmark's funeral." Eponine cried.

"We will take his supporters and make them support us" Enjolras said angrily smiling at Eponine.

"Sounds like a plan!" Grinned Eponine gracefully. Enjolras swooned in a manly fashion.

"Indeed." Combefair hummed intellectually.


	3. Chapter 2: The General Gets Even Sicker

.

CHAPTER 2: The General Gets Even Sicker

The Cafe Museum was abuzzz with activity. Everybody ran around as busy as bees, except for Grantaire, who sat down doing nothing. Eponine led the charge giving amazing wonderful advice. Enjolras oversaw all making sure nothing went wrong. "Soooooooooooooooooooo." Courfeyrac said sliding seductively into the seat next to Enjolras.

"Courfeyrac, I do not have the time to talk to you." Enjolras muttered.

"I have seen you looking at Eponine a lot recently"

"No I have not!" Enjolras screamed

"Yoooooooooooooou Haaaaaaaaaaave." Grantaire yelled from across the room, drinking deeply from the bottle in his hand. He was staring at Enjolras in a very platonic way, friendship clear in his eyes as he stared at Enjolras's mouth.

"I don't have time for this right now." Enjolras said, clearly annoyed.

"Fine then." The drunk and the flirt walked away, shrugging his shoulder in disbelief.

Enjolras bought his focus back onto the discussion at hand, Eponine was radiant. Courfeyrac had a point, he had never thought of someone the way he thought of Eponine.

Eventually, everyone except Enjolras and Eponine got tired of revolution planning. They were the only ones still planning in the Cafe Musain. They were alone at the table except for the slumbering, dead drunk Grantaire. They had worked for hours and where now both yawning. "I best be going now" they turned to eachother and spoke in perfect unison. They laughed. They were both just so in-sync. So perfect for eachother. Who could have known that a street urchin and a rich university-age revolutionary could have so much in common? They stared at eachother suddenly shy. Eponine's glittering blue gems staring into the lush green orbs of Enjolras. She saw his sole through the lovely amber shade and fell in love with it. Eponine fell in love like sleeping really slow then fast. Enjolras was also shocked by his own emotions. He had never felt this was about anything except france before. He opened his meowth to say so but paused when he saw how close they where. Eponine learned towards Enjolras and his eyes widened in shock. Their moths where really really really really really close now. They pressed their mowths together sweetly. They then began a violet make up session. They eventually pulled their mouths apart. Enjolras began stuttering nervously while Eponine smiled flirtily and said Goodbye as she walked out of the Cafe Museum. _What is going to happen next?_ Enjolras wondered. Enjolras looked other to where the drunk slept and dumped a bucket of water on him. "Wake up you lazy person." Enjolras shouted. "I am sorry." Grantaire said in a reverently, platonic way. The revolutionary walked out of the Cafe, the drunk walked out a little bit later. Marius wondered if he was allowed to exit the corner yet.

The next day everyone gathered for another meeting. Their was a tension in the air between Eponine and Enjolras, but nobody really noticed it, to busy focussing on the task at hand. At some point during the meeting Eponine sled other to Enjolras gracefully. "Goodafternoon Enjolras" she said nicely.

"Hello Eponine." He replied intensely

" Hello Enjolras" She replied prettiyl.

"We should talk about wha-" Suddenly the door to the cafe slammed open. A little figure ran inside. IT WAS GAVROCHE.

Gavroshe ran into the Cafe Musein, sobbing. He snuck in to the cafe and ran up to Courfeyrac and whispered into his ear, voice trembling. Eponine and Enjolras looked up from were they where talking. Eponine ran over to her sobbing brother. "Gav, what is wrong." Gavroach threw his arms around Eponine "General Lamarque is dead and I live on the streets and it's scary." Everyone in the Cafe Museum gasped! General Lemark? Dead? Already? But they were not ready? Chaos exploded in the Cafe. Jehan fainted, Bahorel started hitting Feuilly in the face with Combeferre's dropped book, Grantaire dropped his (eighteenth) empty bottle of whine, Joly-and-Bossuet ran around screaming, Marius stopped thinking about his Cassette and Courfeyrac stopped his seduction of the waitress. Enjolras stood up infront of the panicked bunch, him and Eponine being the only sane ones in the Cafe. "Comrades!" he cried "We may not be entirely ready for this situation! But can ever anyone ever be entirely ready for Revoltion?" Eponine stood up to "We have done enough planning for this. Yes, we may not have been expecting this to happen so soon. But we can do this." Enjolras smiled at Eponine passionately. The Amys all took deep breaths. Eponine grabbed Enjolras's hand impulsly and Enjolras gave it a reassuring squeak. They were ready.


	4. Chapter 3: Revolution Begins!

Chapter 3: The Revolution Begins.

The next day everybody gathered at General Lemark's funeral procession. All the Amis scatted throughout the crowd. As the coffin of the great leader passed them Enjolras began to sing. The song was the signal for the other friends of the alphabet. They all jumped up on the coffin and begun singing too! The people of Paris joined in on their song. Soon everyone was singing except the police who were tryying to shoot them. Enjolras cried "TO THE BARRICADE" passionately and Eponine led them to the Cafe Musain. They began stacking up heaps of chairs and tables and other assorted items of furniture into a giant barricade. Eponine and Enjolras oversaw the creation of the barricade. Pretty soon, the great wall of furniture rose high above the heads of the amsi. They looked at they're work with pride. It was amazing. There was no way the National Guard could EVER get through that. But just a barricade would not be the way to guarantee victory. No. They needed a battle strategy.

Enjolras angrily set out a call for volunteers to spy. Suddenly an old man stepped out and said "I am willing to infliltrate them, I have been one of them once." "Okay then" Enjolras said. "We shall trust you" Said Combeferre. But Eponine at the moment stood up "STOP. Don't trust him, he is a lier.". "What do you meen?" asked Jehan who began sobbing at the accusation, the idea that someone would deceive them broke his sensitive sole. "He is Inspector Javert." Cried Eponine "And he is loyal to the law." Enjolras gasped "Oh no! We must keep him as prisoner." They shoved Javert in the cafe and hit him on the head really hard so he fainted. This disturbed Jehan so much he fainted himself, the act of violence too much for his delicate heart. All the amys smiled, everything was going well. But one Ami wasn't smiling at all. Marius was upset because he missed his darling Colette. He decided he would return to his beeloved. He began to climb over the barricade unitl BAM. Marius was shot!

"Marius!" Eponine cried. She ran over to the dying booby. "Marius...Your dying." She sobbed.

"Yes." said Mahrius.

"But you can't dye." She whispered.

"But I am dyeing." Marius said sadly.

All the aims had gathered around.

"Oh Marius." Sighed Eponine sadly.

"Tell Cosssett I love her. I have a letter for her here." Marius wheezed threw his chest wound.

"I shall do so."Eponine whispered.

"I always kind of liked you." Marius whimpered

"Same" Eponine whispered soothingly.

Marius dyed.

"Maries is dead." Eponine said to the amys.

"Oh no." They said.

Then Feuilly looked up and said "Wear is Jehan?" really poorly.

"Oh no." Said Bahorel violently.

Someone looked over to where Jehan had fainted. Jehan had been shot! His sensitive heart seased to beet. As Bahorel turned around and punched who shot Jehan, he to was shot and died. The fooily was shot as he yelled about Poland. Then Combeferre intelligently tried to save him, and too was shot and killed. Enjolras and Eponine gathered all the surviving amis inside the cafe musain. The drunk Granite continued to slumber drunkenly inside. The soldiers followed them inside. Combeferre and Courfeyrac were both killed. Joly-and-Bossuet were shot. Eponine ran over to try to save him and was shot in the leg. Enjolras cried out "Eponine!" intentsly as he was chased upstairs by the National Guard. Enjolras felt himself becoming more angrier. His friends had all been killed by these men. And for what? Why did they kill them? To destory democaracy? To ruin their fine country even further? This was wrong? Enjolras stopped running. Enjolras stood, tall and passionate in front of the National Guard with big hazel eyes burning with revolutionairy fervour. "Shoot me!" He shouted passionately "I am happy to die for Patria". But, beneath the angry, exterior Enjolras was, sad... he was going to die all alone with the woman he loved probably dead. Suddenly he heard a drunken cry "Vive la Repab-Repair-Repal… France!" It was Grantaire. "I'm one of them." Enjolras looked up with pride at the drunk. "Wait-wait-wait…" Grantaire slurred, drunkenly "This is okay right?". Enjolras held out his hand for a brotherly handshake. In this totally platonic gesture of friendship, the drunk and the revolutionary waited for the shot to kill them with hands clasped in a touchingly sibling like way. Suddenly they heard another cry! "Stop!" It was Eponine! "You can't do this!" screamed Eponine, all radiant and goddess like! "Look at you! All of you take a good look at yourselves!" The guards looked sadly down at themselves! "You are killing innocent human beings! You are doing the wrong thing! Do you have no compassion at all!?" The guards gasped! "You are right!" they cried They then apologised and walked away! Eponine had saved the day!


	5. Epilogue: A Brighter Future

Epilogue: Moving on

 _FOUR WEEKS AFTER THE BARRICADE_

The blood on the cobblestones of Paris had been cleared. The bodies of the fallen Amis had been buried, including grantaire, who despite surviving the barricade, died of alcohol poissoning a week later. Enjolras and Eponine wear in morning for all of their friends.

On a patircularly bad day, Eponine decided to ask Enjolras about his memories of his closet friends. Eponine looked at Enjolras sadly. "Tell me about you're friends." She whispered with compassion. "Well," Enjolras began, his fiery eyes burning not with revolutionary fervour, but with tears. "Combeferee, he was just. so. smart. Courfeyrac…" he chuckled intesnely "so flirtatious… Jehan was a sensitive sole." a single tear dripped down his perfect, perfect cheekbone "Feuilly was so, so p-poor. Bahorel just loved punching people so m-m-m-much…. Joly…" he smiled sadly "He was such a hypochondriac…Bossuet was bald. So, so bald. And… and… Grantaire. was just… so drunk…" his voice shook "All. the. time" He wept. By now many manly tears rolled down his perfect cheekbones and his broad, masculine shoulders shook with silent (manly) sobs.

"Don't worry Enjolras." said Eponine. "I am still here. We will move forward together."  
"I know" said Enjolras bravely.  
"And not just us" Eponine purred slyly.  
"What do you mean?" Asked Enjrolras, his masculine tears now gone and his sparkiling aquamarine eyes now burning with revoltionary fervor once more.  
"I mean I am pregnant" Said Eponine, worried.  
"Really?" Said Enjolras.  
"Yes" said Eponine.  
"Oh" said Enjolras.  
"Yes" Said Eponine.  
"Well then" said Enjolras.  
"Is this okay?" Asked Eponine.  
"Yes" said Enjolras.  
They smiled at eachover.  
The end.


End file.
